


Someone Else

by theunknownfate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Kink, F/M, Frottage, Rorschach is a woman, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfate/pseuds/theunknownfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt: Canon Nite Owl and Genderbent Rorschach dryhumping in full costume, but one or both of them is thinking of another Crimebuster while it happens. Bonus points for them knowing that the other is thinking of someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She wasn't pretty. Never had been. Wasn't likely to suddenly become so. But his hands, the hands that crafted life out of cold metal and reduced lowlives to bloodied screaming were changing her too. They stroked up her ribs. The layers of uniform hid how rawboned she was from sight, but with those hands, he would know. She wasn't sleek. Or soft. Not like-

His fingers splayed at the underside of her breasts. They didn't stop when all they found were starved little nubs. Didn't flinch when it was laughable. When they could've had Laurie's curves filling their palms. She shivered and he whispered something against her lips before kissing her. He was making her feel beautiful. She knew to her bones she was not. 

If she was Laurie, her body would be slick and perfect, not a single pock or freckle or hair. Nothing to scrape or catch. Made for this. Even the uniform was silky and smooth. Laurie would be a joy to touch. She wouldn't be nervous. She would toss back that river of hair and arch her back. She wouldn't be afraid to touch him. Or kiss him. Her hands would slide over him in turn. Her smile would be inviting, her kiss would be confident, and the curl of her leg over his hip would set him on fire. 

All Rorschach had was three layers of a suit and the only smooth part of her was her face. It was rolled up enough that he could kiss the lips underneath. He tasted good. He smelled better. The sound he made vibrated through her. She froze. Mistake? No. But. Her leg was wrapped around him. Her hands were dug into his shoulder and hip. 

It must not have been wrong because he rocked hard against her. Another sound. Another push of his hips. This time it was her that made the sound. One of his hands slid down to clutch at her behind. His fingers dug in almost hard enough to hurt. That part of her was tough and narrow as the rest. Not full and round and covered only with sheer silk. But he squeezed and lifted. And they fit. Together. It happened.

The way the seams in her trousers caught on the grooves of his armor. The way the fabric pulled tight. Ground against. The way she could feel him through both their layers. Something hard. It bumped against. Made the clothes twist into her like an extension of itself. 

And there. It sparked. There. Fluttered. There. If she pushed him away it would stop. If she tilted into it just a little it would- Oh. Her fingers clenched. There. There. Her leg tightened. His hand slid to her thigh. Under it. Lifted. Opened. Made the next rub send sensation blasting through her. Oh. 

He was moving now, faster and harder. She could hear him say it too. Oh. And please. And a questioning ok? She couldn't speak. There weren't words. Just noises. She wasn't Laurie. She couldn't be. But. She could have this. Even if he was thinking of Laurie, it was her he had turned to.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan felt her buck against him. Oh God, she was- she wanted to. She never admitted to wanting anything, but her legs wrapped around him and her body was writhing in time with his. No woman had ever responded to him like this. He had never imagined Rorschach would be the one to- well, he had imagined plenty, but not from her. 

The only two women in a team full of testosterone-fueled vigilantes of course were going to get attention and when he imagined it was usually Laurie. She was gorgeous, and hard to be near without wondering what her hair smelled like, whether the sheer silk would be cool or warm, what it would be like to touch all that was in plain sight.

Nothing of Rorschach was in plain sight. But close like this, he could feel her. Her little hands were much stronger than they looked, clawing at the back of his cowl like they wanted in his hair. Her breasts were small too, but he could feel their warmth through the shirts. He squirmed a hand in the layers, wanting to feel the nipple harden in his palm. 

Imagining Laurie was just imagining. She was getting it regular from the only being on the planet more perfect than she was. There was nothing she would want from Dan. He hadn't thought Rorschach would ever want anything from him either, but God, here she was. Even through his armor, he could feel the way her clothes and skin gathered and parted against him. Probably the only soft part of Rorschach's whole being and he wanted to bury himself in it. 

He growled. There wasn't time or room to get clothes off, so both hands grabbed her ass and lifted. Her shoulders hit the wall and her back arched and he ground back against it. She spread her knees wide and let her head fall back. The movement exposed a line of her throat above the scarf and his mouth latched there. 

She sobbed. It might have been his name. He did not want to think about what they looked like jackrabbiting at each other, but there was no one to see. His hips were moving on instinct now. Every grind sent a jolt into him and it was getting harder to care about anything but the way her whipcord body was matching him thrust for thrust. God, no one had ever- not like this- and he had to make it good. Had to make it work. Had to be sure she, well she obviously liked it, but he wanted her to want more. To not regret it.

He would never have Laurie. He couldn't compete with Manhattan. She was just a vision and a wet dream of something unobtainable. But he might be able to have something real, wiry and short-tempered as an alley cat, but very real. 

She was hanging on tightly now, so he freed his hands to brace against the wall on either side of her. The two brightest points of color on her were the mark he had left on her neck and her bitten bottom lip. They had always been good together, as partners, and now, they had created this. Both of them were in full costume. The only bare skin on either of them were a few inches around their mouths and it was still the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

He was romantic enough to think that maybe they had been meant to be from the beginning. Maybe it wasn't just some hormonal, adrenaline-fueled, desperation thing. Maybe he had said that out loud because her head suddenly snapped up. Their noses touched and they gasped into each other's open mouths for a heartbeat before her hawk-talon fingers dug into his head again. 

"I'm not!" she panted. Not what? Not just rutting? Not Laurie? Not meant to be? Not this kind of girl? Oh God. He wanted to drop to his knees, get his mouth in there, smell and taste everything, make her feel it as much as he did. But then her teeth were in his lip and the sudden sting shut down the last few working parts in his head. Then, she was coming, bucking against him with a sound too much like pain. 

It drove everything else out of him. He followed her over the edge and they ended up sliding down the wall to the floor. She was in his lap, legs still draped around him. With her mask on, he couldn't tell if she was crying or just hitching to breath.

"It's all right," he promised. His voice was as shaky as she was. Her lips wobbled and she nodded. He held her against his shoulder.

"I know," she said. Her voice was tiny. "It's you."

No one else would've said that. He was sure.


End file.
